


Happy Birthday, Beloved

by Bespectacled_Girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Girl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Girl





	Happy Birthday, Beloved

You were at work, trying to concentrate on the latest case your boss had entrusted you with. You didn’t even realise your mind was wandering elsewhere as you glanced through the window toward the almost empty street, watching the passersby strolling idly on the sidewalk under the warm afternoon sun. But you weren’t really seeing them. No, to be honest your mind was set on a completely different matter. Or rather, a completely different person. In fact, that morning, before you left to start your shift, your boyfriend of two years, Ignis Scientia, had kissed you in a most unusual way, a promise to give you a special gift that very same evening on his lips. He then had crossed the threshold of the apartment you shared as if he had just wished you a pleasant day, if it wasn’t for the mischievous light clearly visible in his eyes. And thus, just with a few well chosen words, he’d had you wondering what he had in store for you, and you’d been utterly unable to concentrate on anything ever since you left home. You threw an eye at the clock hanging by the door, and you jumped a little when you realised it was already four in the afternoon. Had you really been lost in thought for that long?

Well, since you were perfectly useless at work, you might as well call it a day. But Ignis had texted you at lunch, asking you not to come home at least before six, so you had quite some time to kill. You ended up going shopping, stopping by Ignis’ favourite coffee shop to refill his supplies, and going so far as to enter one of those classy lingerie shops you’d always been too shy to visit. Guided by a sales assistant, you came out of the shop half an hour later with a pair of black lace panties and their matching bra, along with a beautiful garter belt and some black thigh high socks. You had no idea what Ignis had in mind when he promised you a surprise that morning, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t surprise him too you thought, a smile on your lips as you made your way toward home.

When you finally pushed the door to your apartment, you were taken aback at the new setting of the living room. Roses. Red roses everywhere, in vases, petals on the floor, and in the middle of all this, a table, set for two, with lit candles standing on it. Your mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ as your mind tried to process all that was offered to your eyes, your heart swelling considerably at the emotions bubbling to the surface of your thoughts.

Ignis had heard the door open and had appeared from the kitchen where he’d been working. He was clad in a black tuxedo that brought out his lean silhouette and made him even more sexy than usual. When he saw you, his serious features broke into a loving smile.

“Happy Birthday, Beloved!” he said in a joyful tone as he joined you on the threshold, ridding you of your coat and bag in a swift gesture after giving you a soft kiss on the cheek.

You stood there, unable to answer at first. You hadn’t even realised it was your birthday that morning, and afterwards you’d been too intent on Ignis' promised surprise. Suddenly aware that you were gaping in what was probably a stupid way, you closed your mouth and stuttered a bit, overwhelmed with emotion.

“Th-thank you honey...but you shouldn’t have, it’s too much…”

“Don’t be silly love, you know nothing is too much for my princess. Now come sit, and I’ll be bringing the starters in a moment.” He replied, taking your hand in his, only to leave the softest kiss on the back of your hand, sending butterflies to your stomach with this simple, but oh so sweet, gesture.

You took the seat Ignis was offering you, and he pushed your chair closer to the table, ever the gentleman. He then disappeared into the kitchen once more, and you took a minute to marvel at your surroundings while he was gone, sniffing the divine smell of all the flowers around you. It was hard to keep the lump your feeling down your throat at bay, but you promised yourself to at least hold on a little while longer, for the sake of your boyfriend, and out of respect for all he’d done just to please you. You didn’t even try to hide your stare as he walked out of the kitchen elegantly with the starters in his hands. That didn’t escape his notice of course, and he offered you a smirk while putting the plate down before you.

“Bon appétit, darling.”

The starter was one of your favourite soups. You couldn’t stifle a groan of pleasure as the delicious liquid hit your palate, and Ignis gave you a satisfied look in return.

You cleaned up your plate in no time, the both of you settled in a comfortable silence as you ate.

As you made to stand to take the dishes back to the kitchen, you felt a hand on yours immediately, squeezing gently.

“Please, my love, let me take care of you tonight. I only wish for you to sit and enjoy yourself.”

You smiled kindly in return, and did as you were told, wondering what Ignis had in store for the main course. Of course, it ended up being your absolute favourite dish, and you had to squeak a little when your boyfriend put the plate in front of you. He let out a delicious chuckle in response, and that sound immediately sent heat through your body. You were in love with Ignis’ laughter -you were in love with every single part of that man, but his laughter turned you on almost instantly- and he probably knew it; nothing ever escaped his notice. This time you were sure he saw how you bit on your lower lip, watching him take his place by your side once again. You shifted a little on your chair, remembering at that moment the little surprise you had prepared for your boyfriend, as the estranged feeling of the garter belt rubbed along your skin. Knowing that you were wearing these made you feel incredibly sexy, and, combined with all the attention and sweet words of your boyfriend (to say nothing of his voice and the little sexy chuckle that had just escaped his lips), it really started to arouse you, making you feel slightly impatient; you decided you had to do something about it. Pretending that nothing was the matter, you acted as you usually did, exchanging a few words about each other’s day as you savoured the dish. But as you were eating an idea crossed your mind and you started to play a little bit with your boyfriend’s nerves, trying to gauge his reaction as you slowly stroke your foot against his calf. Of course, Ignis acted as if he’d felt nothing, smiling at you in the same sweet way as before, but you thought you’d just briefly caught a different, evil light, deep in his gaze, as he sipped on his wine. He took your hand in his in a swift gesture, and started to trail soft kisses to each of your knuckles, his eyes never leaving yours as he watched you lick your lips with the sudden surge of desire through your whole body. He deprived you of his touch just like that, pushing his chair to stand and clearing his throat a little.

“Time for dessert, I suppose…” He said, his voice sounding more in control than you’d wish.

You wanted to follow him to the kitchen and start again where you’d left, but you were also curious as to what he’d planned for dessert, even though you were in half a mind to skip that part altogether and let Ignis unwrap his very own present. He left you no time to decide what to do though, coming back in no time with a bowl of delicious-looking strawberries, some whipped cream, a bottle of champagne and two flutes. It was your turn to smirk, your imagination immediately starting to run loose at his choice for dessert. When your eyes met, you realised it might have been a not so innocent choice on his part, either.

Instead of taking his seat again, Ignis sat on the edge of the table this time, depositing everything on the table to take a strawberry and dip it in the whipped cream. You knew what this was about, and you couldn’t help licking your lips in anticipation.

“Open your mouth” came your boyfriend’s command, his expression blank and serious.

You did as you were bid, letting Ignis insert the sweet fruit in your mouth for you to lick the cream. You bit into it, looking at him under your lashes as you wiped a bit of cream from the corner of your mouth with your finger, slowly sucking on it it to clean it. You watched satisfactorily as Ignis gaped a little at your gesture, but keeping in control was the man’s strongest skill, and he soon regained his composure, putting the remainder of the strawberry into his mouth. Oh, this man’s willpower was driving you crazy, and you squirmed a little on your chair, growing ever more impatient. You decided you’d had enough of his teasing, and that it was time you took things into your own hands. You snatched the spoon that was resting beside your plate, and dipped it in the whipped cream, only to lick it in the most sensual way possible, your tongue travelling slowly all over the spoon, and your mischievous gaze never leaving your boyfriend’s, who now gaped at you unashamedly, the remainder of the strawberries completely forgotten in their bowl. You barely had time to notice the wolvish look in his eyes before Ignis sprang from his sitting place to take your lips in a passionate kiss, his hot tongue quickly exploring your mouth as you let out an involuntary moan. Finally, things were getting where you wanted to take them! You slid a hand behind his neck, deepening the kiss as you felt your boyfriend take the now creamless spoon from your hand. Pulling you by the wrist while he started to trail kisses along your jawline, he made you stand beside the table, pressing his lean body against yours. He might have maintained a controlled expression all through dinner, but the tightness you could feel in his pants as he pressed you against the edge of the table told you that it had only been a facade, and you’d finally managed to make him lose a bit of his precious control. You couldn’t help smiling as a sense of victory crept through your mind, while Ignis' hand wandered under your skirt, his fingers meeting the soft fabric of your garter belt. He gasped in your mouth, and you were suddenly brought back to reality as you heard a crashing sound behind you. You realised that Ignis had pushed everything off the table, plates, glasses, only to lift you so that you were now sitting on said table, your legs wide open to give him better access to you.

“Someone had plans of their own for this evening, I see” Ignis muttered against your throat, and you could feel him sucking on the soft skin there until it left a mark.

“I have no idea what you m-aaaah!” you replied, as his deft fingers brushed against the lace of your panties, a new surge of desire hitting you as he lightly touched your clit. You'd wanted to play the innocent, but Ignis' expert touch silenced you just like that. You gripped his hair as his lips travelled down to your cleavage, his hand leaving your panties alone to undo your camisole.

“Well, since this naughty girl ruined the romantic evening I had planned for her, I reckon she needs to be punished.” Ignis growled against your skin. You loved when he showed his more dominant side, so you only purred a soft yes as he resumed his kissing against your now exposed breasts, your nipples already standing to full attention beneath the fabric of your expensive bra. He pushed you firmly until you were lying completely on the cold wood of the table, immobilised by his strong hands. You tried to unbutton his dress shirt in turn, feeling a little too underdressed compared to Ignis, but he quickly pushed your hands away, even as he was removing the remainder of your clothes. You were left in nothing but the expensive ensemble you'd bought earlier that day, and even though you felt incredibly aroused by the look Ignis was giving you as he kissed and stroke your skin, not being able to touch his skin in return was starting to frustrate you. Again. Whining feebly, you tried to gain access to the buttons of his shirt once again, only to have your hands pinned to the table above your head.

“Now now, naughty little kitten. That won't do at all. Didn't I just say that you needed punishment? We will have to take this to the next level if we want this to work properly.” He tutted, removing his neck tie in a swift gesture. You couldn't help licking your lips at the prospect of what was to come next.

Ignis bent over you to bond your wrists together above your head, not touching you apart from where he was tying the knots. In that position there was no way you could kiss him, and you knew that was exactly what he wanted. When he was done you tried to sit up, only to realise that the clever boy had tied the other end of his neck tie to the table's leg. You had no choice but to lay there, helpless and almost naked, as your boyfriend detailed you with a predatory light in his gaze and an evil smirk on his lips. That was when he noticed the spoon you had used to tease him earlier, still resting on the table, the only thing that had not been knocked over. Ignis' features were lit by a sudden idea, and he disappeared in the kitchen leaving you alone, tied to the table, aroused, and frustrated. You whimpered again under your breath. You knew it would be worth it in the end, he always managed to make you see stars. Still, you couldn't help feeling a bit impatient after all that touching and kissing.

Fortunately, he was back in no time, with a new bottle of champagne. He took the spoon from the table, and placed himself between your spread legs. Laying the spoon in the smooth cavity around your navel, he looked at you, as you flinched against the cold metal, the smirk still firmly attached to his lips.

“Now kitten, we're going to play a little game. You must not, under any circumstances, let one single drop of champagne spill. If you do, I will not let you come. Understood?”

You started to protest that it was not fair, because you knew the man, and knowing how skilled he was with his tongue and fingers, it was near impossible to raise to the challenge. He halted you with a kiss and a swift stroke of your core through the fabric of your panties which made you moan again. Damn him, he was too good.

“Understood?” He repeated, his turquoise eyes not leaving yours.

“Yes” You croaked, helpless and defeated.

Looking satisfied, Ignis gave you a peck on the lips, straightened up, and poured only a few drops of champagne into the spoon that was now resting against your belly. Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, he put the bottle of champagne on the floor, and settled in a kneeling position in front of your already dripping sex. The anticipation was killing you, and you fought with all your might not to squirm so as to get a better look of what he was doing down there. Suddenly his hands were on you, spreading your legs even further, and pushing your panties to the side. His nose came on your clit, sniffing the already dripping juices there, and the loudest moan escaped your lips. He pressed a kiss to the hood of your clit, and you could feel that you weren't going to last long. He started to lick and suck at your mons, eliciting unrestrained moans from you. When he put his tongue in your entrance, you almost bucked your hips to meet him, only remembering the spoon and champagne at the very last second. Your legs were immobilised by his strong hands, but he was too good at that, and the stress of not spilling out the champagne was almost enough to hold your orgasm off. Almost. When Ignis put two of his slender and deft fingers inside of you, curling them at exactly the right angle, while still licking the juices dripping from your core, you were done for, going over the edge just like that as he pumped in and out of you. You were seeing stars, crying freely as your rode out your orgasm, not caring any more what had become of the damn spoon and champagne. Standing up, Ignis looked at you, his face glistening with your slick juices. He was so sexy like that, his hair slightly dishevelled and his glasses slightly askew, desire still apparent in his gaze, along with a dark gleam you rarely saw. You squirmed a bit, fighting against your restraints.

“Please Iggy, I need you…”

The look he gave you silenced you at once.

“Kitten, it seems you disobeyed my command. It looks like you spilled all of that expensive champagne over your delicious skin. Surely, you don’t deserve to get what you want, don’t you think?” His tone was low, almost a growl. You winced a little, because you could tell he was displeased, but at the same time he sounded so hot, you could feel your pussy getting wet again for him.

“Please Iggy, untie me and I’ll be good to you, I’ll make up for this…” You took a little voice, almost childish. You knew it turned him on in his dom moments, and as expected, it worked wonders. An evil smile plastered on his face, he bent forward, easily undoing the knot as he licked the drying champagne off your belly, biting and sucking the skin there and sending heat through all of your fibers. As soon as your hands were free, you raked your fingers in his glorious hair, like you’d been craving to do since he’d tied you up. Straightening up, Ignis took you with him, and you found yourself standing once again, slightly lightheaded after lying for so long. Finding your balance, you pushed your boyfriend back, trying to look confident as you knelt in front of him. The look he gave you when he understood what you were about to do was worth any birthday gift in the world. For a split second, dominant Ignis let go and reverent Ignis took his place, a look of adoration on his face that melted your heart. Unzipping his dress pants, you freed his hard member, and earned a soft gasp in return. Running the flat of your tongue under his shaft, you took him in your hand as you put his head in your mouth. You felt his long fingers in your hair as his breathing quickened under your ministrations. You relaxed your throat completely and took as much of him as you could, but as he was so big you had to stroke the base of his member with your hand while you bobbed your head up and down his cock in rhythm with his moans, hollowing your cheeks for more friction. His grip on your head hardened a little, and he pushed you further on his shaft even as he buckled his hips, gagging you a bit in the process. You had to grip his hips to steady you against the strength of his thrust. The sounds you made seemed to give him even more pleasure, and he quickened his pace, thrusting fully into your mouth now, while he looked at you with half lidded eyes, desire clear in his gaze. You felt his cock twitch as he was fucking your mouth, and you knew he was close. Hollowing your cheeks even more and sucking hard on your flesh and blood lollipop, you relaxed your throat a little more, readying yourself to receive his seed.

But you were suddenly pulled firmly by your hair, and you let go of your toy with a loud pop. You didn't even get the time to try and put Ignis' cock in your mouth again before being lifted by the arms and laid down on the table once more. Two strong hands firmly spread your legs again, and you felt your panties being ripped to pieces even as he thrust into your dripping core without ceremony. You moaned loudly at the welcome heat, loving the feeling of being filled to the brim. Gripping your man's forearms, you buckled your hips to reach the perfect angle of friction against your G-spot. His pace was frantic, and you met him thrust for thrust, your orgasm building up again.

“Oh Six, Iggy, s-so close... can't... hold...”

“Then don't. Come for me, love” He groaned between clenched teeth, his frown betraying how close he was as his beautiful eyes never left yours.

That was your undoing. You felt your pussy clench around his cock as your vision darkened temporarily, replaced by a million stars. You were vaguely aware of someone's cry, and as you got back to reality you realised it was your own and that you were digging your nails into Ignis' skin. The contractions of your walls combined to the pain inflicted to him brought him over the edge in turn with just a few more thrusts, and he let go with a loud grunt, milking himself to the last drop in your pussy. Pulling out of you, your boyfriend bent over your now limp body, and deposited a sweet kiss on your lips, his controlled and adoring self back. You suddenly felt two strong hands under your butt, lifting you effortlessly to carry you to your shared bedroom, your head on his shoulder. You felt your eyelids becoming heavy, but you fought the slumber that was threatening to overcome you after such a proper fucking.

“We have to clean the mess...” You mumbled sleepily.

“I'm sure it can wait a little longer” Ignis replied, his voice heavy with exhaustion as well.

He deposited you softly on the mattress, climbing into the bed after you, not even bothering to undress himself. You immediately cuddled against his strong chest, closing your eyes for good.

“It was a very interesting birthday.” You managed to whisper.

“Indeed. Even though it didn't go exactly as planned, I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“Mmhmm. Love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

 


End file.
